


Bedded

by godrics_quill22



Series: The Bamon Diaries [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bamon, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotions, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Romance, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Stefan finds out, Teen Romance, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, morning after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/godrics_quill22
Summary: The morning after...





	Bedded

He hadn't been asleep.

As much as he would like to have been, he wasn't asleep when he felt Bonnie shifting beside him. He knew what it meant and knew that all it would take to stop her from leaving was whispering that he was not yet asleep but chose to be quiet instead. There was no reason to be selfish about this and he was going to try to be as reasonable as possible.

Sleep evaded him long after she left and he lay in bed just thinking. He knew he was thinking about something, but his thoughts were so scattered and so all over the place that he couldn't even settle on one train of thought. He lit up and rolled onto his side, feigning sleep when he heard her come back and against his better judgement, he reached out for her, pulling her naked body to his once again. Later, he told himself, much much later, he would think about why that had felt so good but for now, he was happy to have her in his arms once more and happier that she seemed to have decided to stay the night.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Stefan's voice sounded from the doorway of Damon's room.

“Shhh... Will you shut up? You're going to wake her up.” Damon snapped, his voice remaining as a whisper. He had been so lost in thoughts he hadn't realized when Stefan had arrived and when he had come upstairs till his little brother was in his room, looking half shocked half pissed. Carefully, Damon stood up, untangling himself from Bonnie's sleeping form and covered her nudity with the sheets before stepping out of the bed.

“Damon. Are you crazy? First it was Caroline and now Bonnie? Have you any idea what Elena will do to you–” Stefan was used to seeing Damon naked and it didn't appall him as Mich as it used to. In any case, it looked like Damon was looking to remedy the situation as he pulled an old pair of pants and started to wear them. And Stefan had more important things to be concerned with.

“I frankly don't care what Elena will think or do about this. And I don't care about your opinion too.” Damon cut through Stefan's words, pulling his pants up the rest of the way and gently shoving Stefan out of the room.

“Did you compel her?” Stefan asked, turning around to face Damon once they were out of the room and in the hallway. It was the only likely option although somehow, he wondered if witches could be compelled.

“Don't be naïve, little brother. I can charm a woman without hypnotizing her.” Damon's drawl, he imagined, was very annoying to Stefan, judging from the nasty look the younger man sent his way.

“Damon.”

Stefan.” He responded with the same level of impatience his brother had said his name. “Look, I may not be completely certain about what I'm doing but I know I like her.” Damon hadn't expected that to come out.

And obviously, neither had Stefan, who looked more than a little taken aback. “You like...”

“Bonnie. Yes.” the older man confirmed because what was the point of denying it at this point. And besides, in spite of their numerous differences, Stefan was still his brother. His personal person. “Jeez, brother, you almost sound disappointed to hear that I'm no longer pining after your girlfriend.” he shuffled away from the door.

“I'm not disappointed. I just don't trust your motives.” Stefan responded, already hating the fact that he was starting to believe Damon.

“Bonnie and I have an understanding.” Damon felt the need to explain.

“Elena–”

“...and it has nothing to do with Elena.” he added quickly to cut off whatever train of speech Stefan was going to embark on.

“You like her.” Stefan whispered, almost as if afraid that saying the words out loud will burn his vocal cords.

“I do.” Damon nodded calmly. Patiently.

“So you're not just using her as a pawn in some grand scheme of yours?” Someday, when Elena found out about this, he would like to be able to tell her he made absolutely sure that Bonnie was safe with Damon. _Someday._ He seemed to have decided not to tell his girlfriend about this new development.

“Stefan, you think too highly of me.” Damon's words cur through his thoughts. “And offensively lowly of Bonnie. Unlike Caroline, she's not desperate for attention. She's a strong girl and knows what she's about. She's kind to me and makes me laugh and the sex is great.” he added with a smirk. A very dirty smirk and was rewarded by Stefan's cringe.

“Okay I didn't need to know that.”

“Oh come on, you walked in on us naked. What did you think happened? We got too cold and she decided to drive all the way here so we can share our body heat?” Damon scoffed.

“It's a Monday, Damon... It's a school day. She should be in school.” and now, worry for his brother took over. Stefan hated himself.

“She should.” he agreed. “But as you can see, she's fast asleep and I can't bring myself to wake her up.” he responded with a pout and a playful batting of his lashes at his brother.

“If an underage girl is absent from school and her father isn't aware of her whereabouts, the sheriff might get involved and you'll get into big trouble for this.”

“I'll have you know, this was _highly_ consensual.” Damon refused to be deterred. “And from what I know, you can't file a missing person's report until 48 hours later. She'll be home by tonight. She won't even stay another night if I crawled on my knees to beg her so I understand your concern but nothing will happen.” Well, nothing Stefan was imagining anyway. Damon was sure the things he was imagining were going to happen for sure.

It seemed to be enough for Stefan who just shook his head and headed to his room. Whatever he had come home to do had lasted a total of thirty minutes and when he left, Damon was sure he was going to school. He smiled from where he sat in bed with Bonnie, fingers playing with her hair as she slept when he thought of how evasive Stefan was going to be with Elena because of him. Something about that gave him joy.

Damon felt like most of his adult life, and perhaps to a lesser degree some of the human years before that, he had been searching for something he couldn't quite name. Or, if he were to speak more honesty, it was more a matter of lacking the articulation while also lacking the tempering reality of experience. 

At its most basic, it was a desire for companionship, but speaking of searching for a companion or friend wouldn't do justice to the more inherent bond that was missing. No, this was a more painful absence than something so trivial. 

Many times he would try to liken this absence to a longing for love. Yet as true as that felt, it didn't feel as though romance was the singular essence of what he was yearning for. Love was at the core of what motivated him, but wasn't the totality of it. 

Could it be something as simple as lust, then? No... As much as such pleasures may distract and dissuade, they tend to be sweetest when paired with more than just carnal desire.

Companionship, love, lust... It had to be some combination of those three - which seemed a prospect that was as endlessly tempting as it was elusive. That sense of absence, at least, didn't seem to be unique to him.

And that's what had led to an evening of escapism with Bonnie... Months ago, in her car.

They had developed something of a routine by that point, hooking up every time something major happened. It didn't have to be a life and death issue. It could just be something that upset them and suddenly they were tearing each other's clothes off with wanton abandon.

In that sense, it began with lust. There was something in her countenance that was inherently warm and welcoming. Her personality and mannerisms naturally put others at ease, but more than that - there was a comfort and charisma in her speech. And her ability to quickly engage and connect with, well... anyone? It put much of his uncertainty at ease.

And as easy as it was for his eyes to linger on her form each time she'd run to the kitchen for a drink or seek something from her bedroom, it felt mostly innocent. True, his eyes found their way to her ass, her legs – those firm thighs –, and her breasts with too much ease. But... He suppose it seemed a natural indulgence to look, but not as a precursor to action. Besides, he suspected few men – or women – would ignore the chance to admire her lithe form.

In time Damon's thoughts began to grow past mere lust onto her words and therein he could see the foundations of lust giving way to vivacious, blossoming companionship.

Slowly, Bonnie's eyes parted open and just as slowly, she took in her surroundings. She was in Damon's room. It was her first time going into his room and the first time sleeping over. Slowly, her eyes found the little clock by the bed and read 10:54am. Ah well, she knew she was gonna miss school anyway. She made to turn to him and winced at the pain she felt in her neck. She must have slept at a wrong angle sometime in the night.

Damon can't claim to be an expert when it comes to massages, but he did have a fair amount of experience. Sensing her discomfort, he gently moved to straddle her thighs and went to work on the muscles he thought were tensed. When it came to simple tasks like kneading out tension, soothing muscles with a gentle touch, and seeking out knots while lovingly endeavoring to work them out, well, those tasks felt natural, and largely tied to reading the responses of the person you're caring for.

And the soft yield of Bonnie's flesh, the hushed moans and half-spoken words she quietly murmured in appreciation, the subtle movements of her shoulders and back, guiding her fingers to exact locations that longed for his touch, It all felt... Well, both rewarding and arousing. And he couldn't imagine she failed to notice his growing erection throbbing against her ass as the shoulder rub stretched on and on.

And then, suddenly, she pulled away from him. Some part of him worried momentarily, wishing he could know what exactly was running through her mind but the look in her eyes as she turned around to meet his gaze seemed to invite him to move further and beyond the limited exploration of her shoulders, onto something more... 

Together, in something of a desperate, mutual effort, they reached for each other on the bed, their lips colliding in a sensual dance. Their hands moved across each other's skin, sensual, touching, exploring as if for the first time ever. 

As Damon's hands explored her sides, they would also briefly explore her breasts. It wasn't an effort of rough, desperate fondling - but rather tender, increasingly confident caresses. How could he not be mesmerized by their softness, and her sharp intake of breath with each new touch? 

Especially when he noticed how her thighs spread slightly as his fingers made contact with their firm yet yielding flesh. He was hopelessly enthralled by the soft, sweet sounds that issued from her lips as his hands delicately traveled and traced their way along her inner thighs. 

What had meant to be an endeavor of foreplay soon became something more, as Damon's hands dipped lower between then, feeling her hips begin to move in sync with his attention to her clit, and adoring every sound and sign of pleasure her body reflected. There was a vicarious thrill, knowing how close to the edge of orgasm he'd brought a woman who evoked such intense want and desire in him. Damon wanted her to cum, perhaps even more than she did.

And feeling her legs suddenly, rigidly tighten around his hand, feeling her body shudder, and her breathing intensify, he lost himself in those last hungry, throaty moans she failed to suppress.

Damon could only hope, in that moment, that she was as sated as she sounded. Yet, only moments later that hope was being eclipsed by a greater desire: that the forthcoming moments would revolve around claiming the endless joys her body could offer his own.

And as she turned to face him, those eyes, so warm and welcoming, seemed far more expressive. In that instance they reveled in reflecting a more purposeful passion and there was nothing in him that desired to resist the pleasures or intent her gaze spoke to. 

Her full, tantalizing lips were graced with a knowing, inviting smile. He felt it spoke to the certainty of what would come next as the direction of their day seemed ensnared to their mutual desires.

Their lips met, briefly, and their arms circled each other in a close embrace.

One of her hands, so soft and delicate, took a firm grip of the base of his cock and began slowly, lovingly stroking. She traced the full length of his cock, before slowly working her way back. And despite the slowness of her pace, the intimacy of her grip and attention worked wonders. Soon, though, her other hand was working to subdue her hair to one side - brushing it from the way as she kissed her way down his body. 

Those eyes, felt more darkly alluring than Damon could ever recall as they locked back on his. Bonnie proceeded, noting every movement & moan she drew from him with her adept manipulations. Her mouth opened, and tongue tenderly, attentively caressed the head of his cock; enough to draw a single word from his lips.

_"Please..."_

Some sound, near to a laugh or chuckle, fell from her lips - and moments later they were wrapped around his throbbing member. It seemed as though that begging encouragement was sufficient to entice her into dedicated action. Damon's fingers played with her hair, and while his hand didn't go so far as to guide her movements, it did follow the eager bobbing she adopted.

There were moments he delighted in watching the movements of her head in his lap, especially when she'd pause to tease him with just her tongue – glancing up to meet his gaze as she did. She seemed to adore the intensity with which he watched her, redoubling her efforts in response.

Still... As much as her every effort and movement enthralled him and her eagerness ensnared him, it was easy enough to simply close his eyes and let himself fall awash in the pleasure her affections and efforts provided. 

"Bonnie... Stop, sweetheart." Damon whispered. Unsure where the words came from. But beyond care.

Her tongue sadly left his cock, and she looked up with expectant eyes. Something about her eagerness to take direction and offer pleasure was almost as seductive as the alluring beauty of her body. Something was different, Damon could tell... Something was different about this particular time and he didn't know if it had to do with finally telling Stefan, or what he told Stefan about her, or the fact that she had stayed the night... Or maybe because this time, the mating had nothing to do with despair and comfort and everything to do with choice... Decision... Affection... Want... Desire. She's sucking his cock because she wants to and he's enjoying her, watching the morning rays dance across her skin occasionally through the curtains, because he wanted her... Because, like he had told Stefan... He liked her.

Gently, with a tenderness he didn't think he was capable of, he cupped her face, thumb rubbing her cheek as he whispered; “I want you on top of me, riding me until I explode inside of you.”

In contrast to the sensuality of her smile moments before, there was a gentleness in the smirk that overtook her lips as she replied with actions. In moments she was on top of him, guiding his cock into her pussy's warmth & wetness. Damon's eyes closed briefly as he tried to find his breath, but as she leaned forward, her hands resting on his chest for balance as her pace began to slowly, deliciously increase, his eyes snapped back open, only to be greeted by Bonnie biting her lip tantalizingly as she watched his face react.

“Tell me how it feels inside me...” she whispered. It was usually his to probe.

Bonnie's voice was marked by sultry, seductive tones which felt like a reflection of the desire and intensity she inspired in him. His hands traveled from the smoothness of her thighs to her hips. Not overtaking her pace, but steadily increasing it while his mind struggled to find the words to answer her request.

"Like...home. Like everything I am is willingly lost to the heat of your body, and nothing I am wants to resist it."

More poetry than literal, but incredibly true all the same.

“I'm so close, Bonnie... I-” he gasped, lost.

She leaned forward in response to those words, the weight of her hands on his chest forcing him back as she began grinding with an increased intensity. And as her hair brushed his chest, her eyes locked on his, she whispered to him:

_“Cum inside me..."_

Whatever restraint he might have had was lost to those words, and his cock exploded inside her. Moments later, she was leaning into his chest, her head resting against his shoulder. He didn't know what that day would mean or change, but he knew to his core that he longed for more of everything that she was.

And hearing her whisper into his chest, his heart warmed knowing that was a reciprocated desire.

_“I don't want to wait till there's a problem, for more of this.”_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~©~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Does it hurt?” Damon whispered, his fingertips trailing the holes in her shoulder from when he had bit her the night before. Overcome with possessiveness, he had considered biting her neck and telling her not to wear a scarf but knew he needed her permission for that kind of thing so he played it safe.

“No.” She hummed from her position on top of him. Her cheek was pressed to his chest and she had enjoyed listening to the beat of his heart as it had slowly calmed down as he came down from his high. His cock, still semi hard, was still lodged inside her.

“Sure?” Damon whispered once more, palms lazily rubbing up and down her back.

“Yeah... I actually quite like it.” Bonnie chuckled, lifting herself up a bit to place her chin on his chest, smiling as he looked down at her. “It's like an inside joke.”

“I wanted to make it public. Am I being selfish?” Damon asked, smiling back.

“A little. Yeah.” She nodded, her eyes softening. “What for? So Jeremy and the boys at school will know I'm taken?”

“No. So that everyone, including you, will know you're taken.” Damon responded. He was aware of how petulant he sounded but was beyond care.

“I already know I'm taken.” because she couldn't believe that. That would mean that Damon was okay with their friends finding out about them and it felt like a great leap to her. Something was surely up.

His cock twitched inside her at that. “Really?” Damon looked down at her, skeptical.

“Yes...really...” she sighed softly when he grabbed her ass and started moving her hips on him.

“Let's go somewhere this weekend.” Damon proposed, then lifted her up by her hips and slammed her down onto his length.

“I can't... _Oh!_ ” she gasped.

“Why not?” he continued conversationally, repeating the onslaught, innocently.

“I can't... Damon... Stop that. I can't think strai–fuck I ca–can't thinkstraightwhen....oh gods...” she whined, her breath caught in her throat as he increased the pace.

“When what?” he goaded.

“ _Please... Please I need to... Please..._ ” her whole body was humming.

“Say yes and I'll do anything you–”

“Yes!” She screamed. “Fuck yes... make me cum!”  
And he did.

Later, much much later, when she caught her breath, she whispered; “You're evil.” into his chest and he grinned rubbing her back affectionately.


End file.
